haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
How to Fly
びかた|Tobikata}} is the thirtieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 43rd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Inuoka finally was able to block Hinata's spike, and that led to the start of the 2nd set. Again and again Hinata's spike kept getting blocked, but all that did was make him want to try even harder. Hinata tries to do a different spike where instead of closing his eyes, he keeps them open instead. After multiple fails, he was able to hit the ball but it was out. Plot After Inuoka completely blocked Hinata's spike, Hinata is in shock that he was finally able to chase him down. Kageyama and Ukai try to encourage him by telling him that there's no such thing as an unblockable spike. Behind that, Nishinoya, Daichi, and Asahi tells Hinata that he'll definitely score with the next spike. Start of the 2nd set, Hinata is blocked multiple times as Inuoka has gotten used to Hinata's movements. Sugawara makes a comment how in the past, Hinata was constantly blocked by people taller than him. Even though Hinata had finally obtained a partner that allowed him to overcome those taller, his self pro-claimed single strongest spike is stopped by a lone blocker. Hinata still says "One more time" to Kageyama. Tsukishima wonders why Ukai doesn't switch out Hinata. Ukai, noticing Tsukishima's glances, says how if it was an official match he would have switched him already. Instead, Ukai keeps him in to see if he finds a solution to this problem on his own. This time, Hinata is able to evade the blocker but Inuoka quickly catches up with his right hand, leaving Hinata blocked once more. Nekomata calls Hinata a human wall, and how if you keep getting hit up against, then it'll crush your spirit. Surprising everyone in the vicinity, Hinata is smiling. He mentions how it's different than how in the past, he was constantly blocked and he had no idea what to do. Hinata mentions how in the past he disliked and feared being blocked, but now, he feels absolutely thrilling. He mentions how with Kageyama's toss and some sort of plan, he will be able to get through. Then ends with telling Kageyama to give him one more toss. With the score being (07-05) with Nekoma in the lead, and a spike incoming from Hinata. Hinata is shown to have his eyes open than the usual closed, however he completely missed the ball. Since his eyes were open, everyone was surprised since Hinata has always trusted Kageyama with the ball. This led to Ukai calling a time out. Hinata is trying to apologize and reaffirm that it wasn't that he didn't trust Kageyama, but Kageyama wasn't mad at all. Ukai then tells Kageyema to toss the ball to Hinata a little softer than his usual, so not the usual direct delivery. Kageyama then cuts Ukai by finishing his sentence by saying to do an indirect delivery instead. Ukai tells him to instead of a straight-forward movement toss, he should do a more of a bit float toss. He says it will be difficult to suddenly change things, but Kageyama says he will do it. Takeda asks Ukai he wants to suddenly change the toss. He responds with that by changing the toss, Hinata will have more of a leeway in the air. After multiple failures of trying to spike the float toss, Hinata comments on how much harder it is to spike now that he has to put some thought into it. Seeing as nothings going anywhere and Nekoma leads with (10-5), Ukai calls for a time out and gives Hinata time to cool off. Hinata apologizes to the team for missing, but Asahi and Tanaka tells Hinata that he can rely on them to make up for the points. Tsukishima, of course, makes a comment and it makes Hinata feel guilty. Daichi then tells Hinata that his whole team will always be right behind him watching his back. With Nekoma leading (15-12), Takeda comments on how Hinata is giving his all but is still making mistakes and being blocked. Ukai, however, says that he's doing a good job for his first time and that it's a given that Hinata wouldn't be able to pull off a new play immediately. Ukai mentions how Hinata always starts with "I'll give it a try", Ukai mentions how Hinata reminds him of something Ikkei Ukai said. Ukai goes on about how "|The Small Giant" lived by his nickname of being only 170 cm, and in the beginning he was always blocked. In the second half of his second year though, he was unbeatable in aerial battles. The Small Giant aimed for the gap between the blockers and flicked the ball down, and like that, he created a way to fight even with his short stature. Ukai mentions how his grandpa once said that because humans aren't born with wings, they find ways to fly. This was engraved into Ukai's mind. Kageyama gives Hinata another float toss, but this time, Hinata clearly saw a pathway through the blockers and he aimed for it. The ball passed Inuoka and the libero, and while everyone was caught off guard, the ball pounded into the ground. However, the ball was out. Inuoka praises Hinata, but all Hinata says is "one more time". Appearances *Tobio Kageyama *Shōyō Hinata *Keishin Ukai *Yū Nishinoya *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Daichi Sawamura *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Sō Inuoka *Kenma Kozume *Kei Tsukishima *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Chikara Ennoshita *Nobuyuki Kai *Shōhei Fukunaga *Taketora Yamamoto *Morisuke Yaku *Tetsurō Kuroo *Ittetsu Takeda *Yasufumi Nekomata *Yūki Shibayama *Ikkei Ukai (mentioned only) *Small Giant (mentioned only) Chapter notes Character revelations *The Small Giant was always blocked at first and didn't develop his abilities and tactics to overcome blockers until halfway through his second year. Trivia *In commemoration of the manga's recent explosion of popularity, there's a center color page featuring the Karasuno and the Nekoma High players facing off with their corresponding animal mascots. The text reads: "Crow vs. Cat, the battle intensifies!!" Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4 Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma (Practice Match)